Playstation The Official Magazine Issue 63
This magazine is cover dated November 2011 and priced at £5.99. The Big 10 1) Modern Warfare 3 fights back - (3 pages) :Battlefield 3 beware, as a Call of Duty launches its multiplayer counter-attack 2) Why you'll never see a 69p Drake - (1 page) :New Sony CEO won't water down big PS3 exclusives 3) New skill moves - (1 page) :But what else will motion control bring to FIFA 13? 4) Back to Pandora - (1 page) :Role-playing shooter Borderlands reloads for a sequel. 5) Little big stunts - (1 page) :PSN's favourite daredevil takes to the big screen in Joe Danger: The Movie. 6) The PlayStation price drop - (1½ pages) :Sony slashes console prices ahead of Christmas rush. 7) Tell us who's the best - (½ page) :Vote for PS3's greatest in the Golden Joysticks 8) Clash of the titans - (1 page) :The war of words that transformed Battlefield vs Call of Duty into PS3's most destructive firefight. 9) Syndicate reborn :Cult RTS is back - but as a stylish sci-fi shooter 10) Should L.A. Noire live on without Team Bondi? :Scribes investigate Phelps' future in wake of developer's closure Agenda 10 questions for... Gareth Edmondson - (2 pages) :The Driver overlord talks about resurrecting the series' past success God of Woof - (1 page) :Japanese dog's perfect Okami tribute Clay court king - (1 page) :How Rob Pearson finally overcame his tennis nemesis in Top Spin 4 Five Years Ago in OPM - OPS2 #78 Previews Battlefield 3 - (2 pages) Mass Effect 3 - (1 page) Counter Strike: Global Offensive - (⅔ page) Final Fantasy XIII-2 - (2 pages) Aliens: Colonial Marines - (⅔ page) UFC Undisputed 3 - (⅔ page) Payday: The Heist - (⅔ page) Prey 2 - (1 page) Dishonored - (⅔ page) Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception - (2 pages) Assassin's Creed: Revelations - (1 page) Ninja Gaiden III - (1 page) Batman: Arkham City - (1 page) FIFA Street - (1 page) SSX - (2 pages) Features Sin City - Saints Row: The Third - Joel Gregory - (10 pages) Here Be Dragons - The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim - Leon Hurley - (8 pages) In the mood for... Mothers - (2 pages) 10 games you can Platinum in under 10 hours - (4 pages) Who is... Travis Touchdown - (1 page) Reviews Straight to the Bargain Bin: : Archer Maclean's Mercury (PSP), Brunswick Pro Bowling (PS3), Legendary (PS3), My Fitness Coach Club (PS3) Minis Round-up with Iain Macintosh : Monochrome Racing (2), One Epic Game (6), Ducati Challenge (7), OMG-Z (8) Online Online round-up with Leon Hurley: Call of Juarez: The Cartel, F.E.A.R. 3, Resistance 3 DLC of the month: Brink - Agents of Change Free Gift OPM Issue 63 Extra.jpg|Blu-Ray Other Credits Deputy Editor :Leon Hurley Art Editor :Steve Gallagher Deputy Art Editor :Andrew Leung Reviews Editor :Joel Gregory Contributing Operations Editor :Helen Woodey Contributors :Louise Blain, Nathan Ditum, Michael Gapper, Paul Fitzpatrick, Andy Hartup, Iain Macintosh, David Meikleham, Louis Pattison, Rob Pearson, Will Porter, Kim Richards, Richard Stanton, Laura Varley Issue Index Category:Contains Playstation 3 Reviews